Contingent
by StopMyBrain
Summary: The frustrations of being separated from the one you love most.


To describe this place, one might search for a word comparable to dungeon, to get a clearer description of this hell hole he was stuck in. Seeley J Booth, Special Agent Seeley Booth, behind bars. The pressured weight he felt in his chest when he thought of how he ended up here, was almost unbearable. However, when he locked eyes with those deep blues. That was even worse. Why did she have to be so beautiful. Why. Breaking the spell between the two, his eyes moved down. Down her beautiful blushed cheeks. They were the color of the cherry blossoms that had been in his grandmother's garden as a child. Why was she fucking blushing. She had no idea the effect she had on him. Oh, she was goddamn beautiful. Plump coral lips practically pouting at him. It was sadder than last time but…

Turning his gaze back to his beautiful wife's eyes, Booth sat down. It was almost ironic really. For the major chunk of his long and wonderful relationship with Doctor Temperance Brennan, from annoyance, to partner, to friend, to lover, finally his, for so long he had not been able to completely touch her. Always, so close, yet not close enough. And so it was again as he spoke with her through a hole in the wall and some wired plastic, that he was so close, but not close enough.

Cradling the phone to her ear with her right had, she gasped ever so quietly, "Booth, I love you."

"Baby I love you too. I miss you so much. I'm so sor.."

"No!" she raised he voice slightly "Just don't." Looking into his face for understanding, she couldn't look away .Clearly he had been working out although, He had lost weight, she could tell. Judging by his gait when he had entered the small holding area for "visits" she could tell that whatever he was sleeping on was not good for his back. And examining his beautiful, rugged, handsome face she could tell, that he had been in at least one bad fight. And for that, her heart hurt. There was a time when heartache was a foreign concept to her, however,( it was he, although she would only admit it to him, who had taught her how to truly use her heart again) now she truly knew why one called it heartbreak to lose someone. Although they had had many run ins with, say, immanent death over the years, and the years of torture they both had put themselves through as they lied to themselves about the feelings they had so deeply for each other. Temperance could only recall a literal handful of times before how it was now that she felt the pain of heartache. The first, was when she probably realized that she loved this man. Taking a bullet for her during her breakout performance as a karaoke singer, due to a mistake made by a certain other doctor, she had believed him to be dead. The second, was when she broke his heart and in so doing broke hers as well, on the steps. When they parted ways to different continents, the pain grew. But technically there was one cause for two that led to more. The pain in seeing him with another woman after she was finally ready to give her whole to him, was practically crippling and had she not loved him so much, she might not have understood the saying "When you love something let it go" because regardless of if she was wrong. (Which she was.)Her happiness had for a very long time, been contingent upon his happiness. And so leaving him when "He who shall not be named" had framed her, was the next tear, the relief of them after finally being fixed and truly together having been so good. So perfect. So right. "He who shall not be named" interfered again and many a night she struggled to understand, because, she, independent Doctor Temperance Brennan, worlds leading anthropologist, millionaire best selling writer's biggest concern was based on keeping a man happy. Her man. Hers. And for a short while she thought she might be wrong and in the end. Oh he loved her. And she knew it. So him blaming himself? No way. He was a good man, and she knew.

Clearing his throat, Booth watched her eyes dilate slightly at the noise. "You look so beautiful." He smiled at her

Running her gaze over his body, oh she wanted him. "I miss you too."

"How's our baby girl?"

Tearing up Brennan spoke "She's wonderful. She misses you too. She started little league like you wanted, and she's just so perfect." Breaking down Brennan had to look away to regain herself, she had to be strong for him. So wiping her tears away, his voice was like melody to her ears.

"Bones. Bones, baby. Baby look at me." As she once again locked eyes with him, they both startled at the sound of the buzzer. A horrible sound, a sadness to the ears, because the two knew, that their time together was now up. Touching the window, her hand met his, the closest connection they had had in months.

"I know we're so close to getting you out Booth!" Desperate for more time with each other and him knowing there'd be consequences, he stayed. He would never, ever voluntarily leave her side. Fuckin Buzzer.

"I know you will Bones. The truth is in the evidence, right?"

"Yes, right."

Watching an increasingly pissed off guard make his way over, Booth had one more thing to say. And although a layered snippet, it was so appropriate. " I'll dream of you tonight. Although I do every night. I will dream of you tonight."

And watching her husband get jerked away from the phone, she said " And I will too, like I do every night."

She didn't leave until he was completely out of sight. Even an inch of him from behind a glass, 15 feet away was still better than nothing. Leaving with every ounce of determination she had, she continued on her mission. To free him. Because despite the fact that her happiness was contingent on his happiness. It was also contingent on the way he looked at her, smiled at her, touched her, breathed her in, groaned, growled, danced with her, all of him. She was his partner, and she would always have his back, and thinking back to a movie she had watched with Booth on one of their we're just partners movie nights, she remembered a phrase, " The good guys always win". And she knew, he, she, they would.


End file.
